


It's for the best, right?

by Fuhiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhiko/pseuds/Fuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Dean and Castiel coming truth with themselves about their feelings for each other. After saving once again the world the Winchesters brothers and their friend Castiel, in their little break, are interrupted with new mysteries and some new enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written after the end of the 11 season of "Supernatural". In this story The Darkness was defeated and peace came along with her death, the Dean, Sam and Castiel are free from any treat and are enjoying this peaceful period. Of course it will not be for long. Oh well I hope you guys can enjoy this little story. Have a great day! ^^

«On April 21st, 1967, the 100 million GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door Caprice.  
There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important object – in pretty much the whole universe.  
She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he’d drive around giving Bibles to the poor “gettin’ folks right for Judgment Day.” that’s what he said. Sam and Dean don’t know any of this, but if they did, I bet they’d smile.  
After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that’s where this story begins.  
And here’s where it ends.»

 

There is a break. A break from the end of the world, from Heaven, Hell, Purgatory. Like the saying “After the storm comes the calm”. Will this be the end for all that misfortune that was haunting the Winchester family? Maybe this is. After all there is no more treats like the Knights of Hell, angry and fallen angels, Leviathans, Lucifer and Michael are still in the cage and the mark of Cain is gone.

Sam and Dean can now finally clean their bunker and Castiel can calmly make his choice – staying on Earth beside Dean and Sam or go back to Heaven. Cas isn’t happy that he can’t chose right away what he will choose, the past him would have chosen Heaven in a blink of an eye, but his new self is having troubles. He loves the humanity, he loves Sam and Dean Winchester, they have proven him their loyalty to him, they have showed him what a real family his – a mess that you would die for, that you love and hate at the same time – yes, a family is really weird and strong bound. And you can’t cut this bound easily. In the mean while Castiel was happy to help Sam catalogue the books and documents in the bunker while Dean did the cleaning and the cooking. He’s unexpectedly a very talented cook and a housewife too.

“«Demoniac Possession» goes to the DMP section.” Sam instructs Cas where to put the handed book.

“Okay.” Cas does has he was told moving from the center of the room to the shelves. Dean was preparing food in the kitchen when something hit Cas’s minds. He walks towards Sam and lowers himself to the ground next to Sam, who is very focused in his task “Hey, Sam?” Sam hums in response without averting his eyes from the documents in his hands “I just remembered something. Because I’m an angel I can’t taste the fusion of the atoms that constitutes the ingredients of the meal Dean’s is preparing right now-“ He pauses in the attempt to see any reaction to what his is talking about, there is none, so he keeps going “And so I thought that I miss your – the humans – ability to taste.” This time he receives a very distracted «yeah and?» from Sam. He decides to keep explaining his train of thought once again. “And I was thinking that there is no eminent treat so…. I don’t know… You guys could take my grace out so I can be a human for the meanwhile, what do you say?” Sam finally took attention to what Cas was talking about and just could look shocked to what he heard and Castiel only gave him a shy smile and some puppy eyes.

“No! That is not gonna happen!” Sam argues “Are you crazy? How can you say such a thing? Haven’t you learned anything? We are always in danger Cas!” Sam tries to put some common sense in the angel, but he doesn’t care, he’s sad now and disappointed. It seems that he really wanted to be a human again “Cas there is no such thing as «no eminent treat».” Sam explains calmly. “I get that you want to feel the world like we do, but it’s dangerous.” Castiel sighs with sadness and nods his head to acknowledge what Sam was saying. Sam gives him a pat on his shoulder in a supportive way. “Come on. Let’s continue organizing this pile of papers we still have a lot of work ahead of us.” Sam’s gets dizzy by just looking at the huge pile of books, documents and artefacts that the Frankenstein family was going to set on fire. Good thing Dean arrived in time to stop them; of course it doesn’t mean his method was acceptable.

The boys got to work, Sam rapidly forgot the topic of their conversation but not Cas, his mind was still fixed on it, he wanted to taste food again, the smells weren’t the same too, now they were just a bunch of atoms moving wildly but at the same time with propose.

While in the kitchen Dean was doing his best to make food that wouldn’t look like a hamburger. They were feed up with hamburgers and nuggets and all the fast food. It’s only natural that they couldn’t have real food that often has they should. Life as a hunter is not easy and there is no time to waste in preparing and cook meals. But now it’s different, now they have time to cook proper meals. Even if cooking is really not Dean’s favorite hobby doing so makes him feel like he is taking care of Sam.

“Maybe we could take some vacations after cleaning the bunker.” Dean said to himself with a small smile in his lips “We could finally go to the beach.” Dean was imagining Sam, Cas and him on the beach, in shorts and open shirts, feet in the sand, swimming in the ocean. He could almost smell the sea. Feel the soft touch of the sun in his naked skin. For moments he stopped chopping the onion for the seasoning too trapped in his happy dream. After all this years of fighting evil and stopping the end of times it seems only natural to just take a little brake to rest and recover from their physical and mental hounds. They deserve it. Dean is brought back to Earth with Sam’s voice coming from the library. He rested the knife beside the chopped carrot and jogged through the corridors in the direction of the library. When he could see the library he slowed and started to walk calmly because it seemed like Sam and Cas were having a fight… “Are you crazy? How can you say such a thing? Haven’t you learned anything? We are always in danger Cas!” Sam semi-yield to Cas – he was looking to his feet – What are they talking about? Dean asked himself. “Cas there is no such thing as «no eminent treat».” Sam is now talking calmly. “I get that you want to feel the world like we do, but it’s dangerous.” Dean frowns to the «dangerous» word, what is it that’s dangerous and what do you mean by «feel the world like we do»? Sam gives him a pat on his shoulder in a supportive way. “Come on. Let’s continue organizing this pile of papers we still have a lot of work ahead of us.” Dean watches Sam and Castiel sit down and working on the papers again. He decides to go back to the kitchen and wrap his head on what he heard and saw. Sam was chocked and Cas looked like someone had taken his lollipop. What the hell was that? Dean can’t let it go. He couldn’t understand the subject of that conversation, that intrigued him even more then he already was.

On the way to the kitchen Dean decided that he could think about it in another time, so he stop by his room and grabbed the radio and toke it back to the kitchen. He presses play before he placed the radio on the top of a cabinet. With Kansas playing in the room he feels a lot lighter. Nothing like a good music to wash all your worries away. Dean continues with chopping and slicing the ingredients for lunch, he was going to make beef stew, something that you can freeze for another day.  
The radio plays Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

 _«I see a bad moon rising._  
_I see trouble on the way._  
_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._  
_I see bad times today.»_

Dean gives a short disbelieve pant when he remembers the last time he heard this song… He was on the on the back seat of the car, Sam was driving Baby and nest to him was their father John. Dean managed to stay awake with all the injuries he had, all of them had, until the truck crashed with them.

 _«Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise.»_

After that he passed out and he only remembers when his spirt was wandering around the hospital while his body was laying in the hospital bed connected to machines and in coma. He was at the doors of Death and there was where he met Tessa.  
Those days seem so far away and there were black and white. Killing monsters and searching Dad that was all Sam and Dean were thinking of doing, that was their goals. Now their goal is always changing, there is always a new treat to the world and Sam or himself will get in serious trouble.

 _«I hear hurricanes a blowing._  
_I know the end is coming soon._  
_I fear rivers over flowing._  
_I hear the voice of rage and ruin.»_

“God… We really need this break.” Dean sighs. “Bad timing, hum?” Dean talks to the song, it really is a good music, but what it brought up isn’t.

 _«Well don't go around tonight,_  
_Well it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise.»_

“Really bad timing man!” Dean semi-yields, turning in the direction of the radio and is surprised with the figure of Cas by the door frame just looking at him.

“Sorry, Dean, I didn’t know-” Castiel apologies thinking the yield was to him. Dean rapidly corrects the misunderstanding.

“Cas. No, no, no. Sorry, man. It wasn’t for you. I was talking with the radio.” Dean points to the direction of the radio and Cas eyes follows the imaginary line and shapes his mouth in ‘o’ shape. “Are you guys done with your work, already?”

“No, we are still in the beginning. I came wondering if you wanted some help. Sam is organizing a pile of books of the same matter.” Castiel walks forwarder into the kitchen. Dean’s eyes move from Cas face to the counter, he wonders a bit what he could give to Castiel to do, but he really has no idea.

“Hum, ok, but I don’t know in what you could help here…”

 _«Hope you got your things together._  
_Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
_Looks like we're in for nasty weather._  
_One eye is taken for an eye.»_

Cas looks around “Then can I stay here and make you some company?” now he is just behind Dean’s. Castiel takes a moment to himself to appreciate Dean’s wide shoulders, his muscles well define and gridding against the fabric of his thin shirt every time he moves his arms, his nape exposed was also very engaging and Cas denied any kind of explanation to why he was so engaged in Dean’s backs.

 _«Well don't go around tonight,_  
_Well it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise.»_

“Sure.” Castiel his awaken from his trance in Dean’s body and for moments he didn’t remembered what Dean meant with «sure».

“Thank you.” He thanks with his usually deep voice, but he was dangerously close to Dean, he could swear he saw an almost imperceptible tremor on Dean’s shoulders.

 _«Don't come around tonight,_  
_Well it's bound to take your life,_  
_There's a bad moon on the rise»_

The song ended and another started with the drums and the guitar kicking.

 _«Home in the valley_  
_Home in the city_  
_Home isn't pretty_  
_Ain't no home for me»_

Dean stops what he was doing letting his arms fall beside his torso.

 _«Home in the darkness_  
_Home on the highway_  
_Home isn't my way_  
_Home will never be»_

Castiel takes one more step closer to Dean’s body.

 _«Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due»_

Dean can feel the warmth coming from Castiel’s body on his backs.

 _«And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you»_

“Cas…” Dean exhales and turns around, now they are finally face to face.

“Dean.” Castiel says back. Dean’s face looks like he is suffering, he’s green eyes haven’s stopped moving in between Castiel’s blue eyes, lips and chest. “What is wrong?” Dean’s reacts to Cas’s voice and stares back at him, his respiration faster than normal. Castiel is intrigued by this new «Dean» per say, he never had watched Dean like this, so he didn’t know what was causing this new expressions in Dean.

 _«Time is the essence_  
_Time is the season_  
_Time ain't no reason_  
_Got no time to slow»_

Dean doesn’t answer Cas’s question immediately. He keeps quiet and still.

“Dean?” Castiel calls out for him. “Is everything alright?”

Dean averts his eyes from Castiel “I’m sorry.” He scratches his nape “I’m fine, I was just spacing out.” Saying this he gave his backs to Cas and grabs an big onion with one hand and with the other grabs the knife to chop the onion in half-moons.

 _«Time everlasting_  
_Time to play B-sides_  
_Time ain't on my side_  
_Time I'll never know»_

 _«Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I'm not the one to tell you what's wrong or what's right_  
_I've seen suns that were freezin' and lives that were through»_

“Are you sure?” Cas his concerned about Dean, he doesn’t want to see him in pain again, Castiel doesn’t likes it when his family is sad or in pain.

“Yeah, I’m positive.” Dean confirms drily. Castiel stares at the nape of Dean, wondering and measuring what he should do next.

 _«Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you»_

 _«Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due»_

 _«And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_  
_I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you»_

“What’s the name of this song?” Castiel asks trying his best to light the atmosphere around them.

“Burnin’ for you by Blue Öyster Cult. You liked it?”

“Yes, it’s very catchy.” Dean let’s out a laughter. Castiel didn’t understood what was so funny but he could see the smile in Dean’s lips and he was happy he could amuse his most precious friend.

The radio keeps playing random tracks of classic rock – Dean’s favorite songs. “Hey Cas.”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever been to the beach?” Castiel could hear happiness in Dean’s voice.


	2. Swim Trunks

Today was Thursday and there was no more food in the bunker and today it was Dean's turn to go grocery shop. He got up early so he could so to the shops fresh open and could take his time without worrying about food or certain products to fly off the shelves in seconds. He was feeling good this morning, it was summer and this break was doing them really good, they could sleep more than 4 hours at night and they were finally able to fully recover from new and older injuries from fights with monster and saving the world countless times.

Humming his way to the bathroom Dean was in a really good mood that he missed to notice there was one more person in the bathroom.

"Dean?!" Sam's voice makes Dean's body to jerk violently. Dean is shocked at the sight of his little brother sitting in the toilet reading the yesterday newspapers.

"Sammy? The hell?" Dean almost screams incredulous.

"I'm the one that has to ask «The hell?» here! Why did you enter the bathroom like that?!" Sam asks irritated. He didn't wanted for his brother to know that he liked to sit in the toilet and never the less it's never good to be around someone - especially your brother - inside the bathroom, just for some fun in the shower. Dean didn't take his eyes off Sam, he was too shocked to see his little brother with 33 years sited on the toilet, and he didn't look like he was taking a dump.

"R- right... Sorry, you are right, you were here first, I will be going now." Dean apologies with his hands open in defense and making his typical «Don't mind me» face. And exists the bathroom and closes the door behind him. "Wow" he sighs with a lot of surprise and a bit disgusted. He returns to his room to wait for Sam to get out of the bathroom.  
After a few minutes Dean ears the door of the bathroom open and Sam saying "You can go now!" and did he, he passed by his brother on the way and they didn't look at each other - it was too awkward.

In between Castiel was up all night watching Netflix. He kinda missed sleeping too, it was refreshing, although it was a annoying at some extend - for example feeling tired and sleepy. But it was like the taste of food is was new and addicting. He could finally why angels would choose to stay on earth and became fallen angels the human life is complicated and corrupted but it was good at the same time. It was enjoyable and full of meaning. When you live for centuries without a true goal or mission you despair and you just want to feel something, something real. Even if he is still an angel he didn't forget what he felt when he was human. He couldn't forget lust, actually, he still can feel lust. It's been difficult to put this longing in control, especially because he always close to the source of that longing, lust and desire. He was experiencing so many things, all at once, that he was scared of what he would do if he just let himself go.  
He needs help, but not any kind of help, he needed help from another human, someone that as experienced what he is going troth. He lifted himself from the chair he was sit on all night and walked to the door of Sam's room, he's hoping that Sam can help him and that he doesn't tell Dean about this, he doesn't wants Dean to know about Castiel's feelings not until he, himself, understands their true meaning. He stops by Sam's door and knocks on it. "Cas?" Sam's voice startles Castiel and Sam looks confused to why Castiel was standing by his bedroom door. "What is it?" he asks.

Castiel lowers his hand that he used to knock on the door and looks down to his feet in uneasiness. "I need to talk with you, Sam. But just the two of us, alone." Cas reinforces the word «alone».

Sam doesn't like the sound of his voice, it was weak and wary. "Ok. Come on in." Sam allowed him to enter his bedroom. Inside Sam's room Castiel closes the door and Sam sits on the bed waiting for Castiel to speak his mind. Castiel spends a few minutes walking on circles in the middle of the room until he gains the courage to speak out.  
"Sam... I have been feeling these strange sensations. They appear every time I'm close to D- to a certain person..." He was going to refer that it happened around his brother Dean, but somehow it doesn't feel correct to refer this detail. Sam doesn't take his eye off Castiel.

"What kind of sensations?" Sam interrogates.  
Castiel has to think really hard to find words to describe what he was feeling. "I feel this urge coming from deep down my stomach when I am around them, my heart quickens the cardio pace and I feel nervous...? I think. I'm not really sure."

"Do you remember feeling any of those sensations before with someone else?"  
"I do, it happened when I was human and I was working as a sales associate at the Gas-N-Sip. Towards Nora..."

"Well, I don't know what you are gonna call it, but what you felt and what you are feeling is attraction or you can say that you falling in love." Sam speculates. "I think you are falling in love with that certain person, but now you have to think if it his only physical attraction or it's more than that. Look." Sam gets on his feet and walks to the shelf with books and picks one of them. He walks back to Castiel and hands it over him. "Read this and then tell me if you have figured out what you can name it to. This book doesn't really explain specifically what love is, but it will give you a view." Castiel takes the book in his hands and stares at it really hard, the title of the books was «Pride and Prejudice» by Jane Austen.

"Thank you, I will read it."

"No need to, but I didn't really did much Cas." Castiel appreciates what Sam is doing for him, even if he didn't do much, but for Cas he did help him a lot.

"No, you did. You helped me a lot, Sam." Cas smiles to him "You helped me organize my thoughts, what to connect to and you are even lending me a book." Castiel was feeling at easy now, he could feel he was already close to denominate his feelings for this especial person. Sam nods and Castiel leaves the room.

Dean took a quick shower and got dressed still inside the bathroom walls. He leaves the division fully dressed and ready to go shopping when he remembers something. "Cas?" he screams "Where are you?".

"I'm right here, Dean." Castiel appears behind Dean what scares him almost to death.

"Jesus..." Dean takes a deep breath "Hey, I'm gonna take a ride to go to the grocery. Do you wanna come with me?" he asks with a shrug.

"Yes I would like that." Castiel answers immediately.

"Awesome. Let's go then." Dean gives the angel a big smile and they start to walk to the garage where Baby was sheltered from the corrosion of the outside environment. They get inside of the Impala and Dean stars the engine on, replacing the silence of the garage with the pour of Baby. They leave the garage and go to the next town. "So, Cas, tell me something." Dean speaks.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel questions like his usual self.

"I have been thinking about something..." He starts, stopping for a few seconds to look at Castiel, What were you and Sam talking about a few weeks ago? "Nah, it's nothing, never mind." Dean says instead. Castiel looks puzzled, but he knows better and he knows that it will be useless to try and make Dean so he decides to continue to stay silent.

They fall in silence and Dean turns the radio on, he needs something to help him distract from the cycle in his mind of Castiel and Sam's talk. The ride goes smoothly and in no time they arrive to the nearest town.

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asks catching Castiel staring at a dummy in the shop window while walking to the grocery store.

"I'm considering extending my clothes collection. What do you think, Dean?" he answers and considers several garments to his liking.

Dean has to take several seconds to get his mind around this new information. "You want to change your clothes? Why?" he keeps his eyes in Cas, trying to understand why the sudden change.

"Because I feel like it...?" Castiel didn't know how to answer Dean, because he thought by changing his clothes with frequency he would feel more human... It sounds even more stupid now... "Or maybe you are right... I don't know where I had my head..." he quickly pushes the subject aside and terribly wishes for Dean to not insist on his sudden change of mind.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving his feet. "If you really want different clothes we can get them, there's no problem on wanting that." Dean squeezes his hand in an attempt to reassure Castiel that it's ok, "No one will judge you." the words escapes his mind and fall from his lips, but he doesn't regret it, because it's true. They stare into each others eyes and there is a little tension between them. Dean smiles when he remembers a great excuse to convince Castiel to go and buy clothes for himself. "Hey, actually I just remembered that we, the three of us, need to get some summer clothes and if we are going to the beach you need swim trunks, buddy." Castiel's eyes go wild for a few moments and he nods his head in agreement.

Dean waves for them to get inside the store. "But, Dean, what are swim trunks?" The hunter laughs at the question and says nothing.

They get to the new season clothes and he points to the swim trunks at his left, "These are swim trunks. We wear them to go to the sea so we don't ruin our clothes with the salt of the water." Dean explains and inspects the models they have available.

"But..."

"Hum?" Dean hums without stopping his inspection.

"They are underwear... Didn't you told me once that it was inappropriate to wear them in public?" Cas gives him a puzzled look, even though Dean isn't looking he can sense the frown forming on the angels features.  
Dean gives him a light laugh "They are different kinds of clothes, Cas." he grabs a pair of swim trunks and pulls Castiel by the arm to the underwear section. Once they arrive to the boxers section Dean grabs a pair of plain boxers and he arranges the two different type of clothes next to each other. "See? The swim trunks are made from a different material and they are thicker than the boxers. If you go to the water with these", he wags the boxers, "everyone can see you junk through the fabric and with the trunks it won't happen." He finishes and stares at Cas who's eyes switch between the clothes the Dean.

"So... Swim trunks aren't considered underwear?" Dean nods. "And underwear is intimate and swim trunks are not..." He nods again. "Ok, I think I got it." He frowns his forehead and stares right back at Dean.  
And like the last few months Dean feels a rush of blood going downwards, not a freaking good sign, so Dean averts the piercing blue eyes and coughs a little to distract his little, always reliable, friend. Damn it... What is happening to him? He's straight for Chuck's sake. "Let's grab some more pairs so you can try them on." he instructs.

They return to the swim trunks section and search for some plain and simple models for the two of them. Dean finds three pairs to his liking a pair of plain navy blue, another pair of plain black and the last one is dark green. Yes, they are all plain, what do you want, Dean Winchester with little pink flamingos all over his blue-ish swim trunks? Hell no! Cas, next to him, has still chosen a pair of trunks with royal blue and white stripes. "Do you need help, buddy?" Dean asks noticing the troubles Castiel must be in with himself.  
"I don't know what I like or not... This is really complicated…” Castiel lifts several pairs in front of his face. “Could you help choose one that will suit me better, Dean?” Dean stops immediately what he was doing, even his train of thought stopped mid-tracks.

“Uh, uh…” He tries to speak but we can only let out little grunts has his mind bets back on tracks but goes to somewhere totally different and all because of what Cas said. Castiel gives him, yet again, a confused look. “S-sure.” He finally says trying to sound like his normal self and failing completely. He moves awkwardly through the pairs and ends up choosing one pair of navy blue with little boats and a another pair with a single clear green stripe and a second black stripe. “Let’s try this ones and that one.” He points to the pair in the angel’s hand. “The fitting rooms are over there.” The two, not every normal, men walk to the fitting rooms.

They go inside and Dean explains Cas who this works. He gets inside a cub and tries his clothes and then when he is exiting the room he gives the person of the store the clothes that he doesn’t want and takes with him the ones he wants. Castiel nods and enters the first cub that his free, Dean enters the one next to him. When Dean finishes putting the first pair on Castiel calls out for him. He sighs and leaves his cub in only black trunks and enters Castiel’s cub without any kind ceremony.

“Dean.” This is only thing Castiel has to say.  
Dean finds Castiel in only his boxers and damn if those tights aren’t appealing as fuck then he sure needs a doctor. The fallen angel has a pair of trunks in his hands and he seems in trouble. “What?” He feels his throat tightening with the small wave of arousal – he shouldn’t be aroused just because he is seeing Castiel naked for the first time!

“Hum… should I try the swim trunks with my underwear on or without?” he asks in his most innocence state. The hunter has to reboot after imagining a Cas totally naked apart from his swim trunks that lay way to low on his hips.

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean shouts at him. “Just try them with you boxers on, god damn it!”


End file.
